


antares

by nepotisticmindset



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, Cheating, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Unrequited Love, bandmates, blowjob, handjob, idk - Freeform, josh's a horny dog, kinda sad, or not( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), tyler's married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepotisticmindset/pseuds/nepotisticmindset
Summary: "she will not know." he said. tyler's breath became calmer, but anxiety kept building up in his lungs, nearly exchanged with the sweet feeling building at the bottom of his stomach.





	antares

**Author's Note:**

> i don't english well bc im foreign but hi (:

he moans. tyler moans, as josh approaches him from his back, embracing him in the heated dressing room. joseph could see them both in the mirror in front, how joshua sucked on his neck and how hooded and high tyler's eyes looked. he wasn't high-- well, metaphorically, he was. josh's lips were like drugs, the most addictive and dangerous ones, the ones your parents and teachers always warned you about. the ones that make your knees feel like cotton, and the ones that make your heart pound like an old locomotive.

then, tyler started to realize. he took a deep breath, trying to push him away with a guilty expression sticked on his red face. josh didn't let him. he even squeezed ty closer and closer, and kissed his neck harder, tougher.

"she will not know." he said. tyler's breath became calmer, but anxiety kept building up in his lungs, nearly exchanged with the sweet feeling building at the bottom of his stomach.

and he almost let him. tyler really almost let him take himself at that exact moment, while anxiety suffocated his insides and the evening cicadas muted the last pained shouts from his drained conscience - through the open window, somewhere behind that wall, where the rats ran scared. josh didn't care. he never seemed to care, anyway. josh was single and didn't care at all. especially about tyler's marriage, the long-lasting bond he's had with his wife. it seemed like he'd spit on those papers if he could, he'd step on them and burn them in fire. and he sure did that, at that dressing room, almost an hour before another show.

and tyler didn't-- he couldn't think, letting josh do those dirty things to his body, his body that already belonged to someone else.

josh kissed his cheek, his hand travelling up tyler's stomach from under his button-up, white shirt. there was not a single call in josh's brain, it all went smoothly like summer rain and childhood memories, smoothly like tyler's skin at that exact moment, in the dressing room, where the mirror could see and tell them what they were doing, but josh never let go. dun felt a soft hand squeezing his own, firmly but slowly pushing his own away.

"we can't..." tyler whispered, looking down at his feet. the guilt was drowning his brain in bitter acid, his thoughts ugly, polluted. 

"we can't," joshua repeated, trailing tyler's thigh up with his slender fingers. "...or we shouldn't?" he finished his sentence. his scent was always lingering in the air, but this time it got in every broken part and it felt magical and mesmerizing and gifted tyler the softest and warmest form of asphyxiation he could ever imagine tightening around his throat.

tyler took some time to analyze what the man just said, let it sink into his pores. it felt bittersweet and naive, but joseph knew how feckless, how weak he was. while zelaous kisses melted his skin, while everything went blank and suspiciously calm, he answered silently, under his nose.

"we shouldn't..."

and when josh started to unbutton his shirt, when the saddest red suit slid down onto the floor, the thoughts just evaporated into thin summer air, went flying with the fireflies and mosquitoes in dark. it suddenly didn't matter how guilty it felt, because the feeling has been exchanged. with something new, something arcadian and hypnotizing. 

it was the most magical thing, when the clothes fell down and only the underwear survived, the sounds of cicadas and the staff pacing in and out the building while he had no idea where his wife was, but he didn't care at that moment. his cheeks were red, and josh's stare was piercing and so shiny and he really really didn't care anymore. 

he leaned against the wall, right next to the open window - thanks to the blinds, no one could see what was going on inside - while the rustling from the outside became more prominent, adding something special to that sinful, flagrant situation he found himself in. when the working people were walking, and tyler kept quietly panting, josh noticed himself sweating, and his heartbeat beating like an old, rusty car. he felt happy with what he's doing, he felt powerful towards all the women tyler called pretty, sexy and worth a second glance. he could make tyler only look at him, only thinking of him. no more girls, there was only josh.

that's when he passionately palmed the brunette through his pants, breathing shallow against his naked skin. and there was more, there was more when he started sucking on tyler's neck and collarbones, leaving dark and angrily red marks that stung like a stab, but it hurt so good. tyler's breathing was so heavy, and his chest was raising with the highest frequency. the feelings and scents were pooling up, it was wrong on so many levels, his body was neck-deep lost in this sensation.

tyler lost his mind to the friction of josh's warm, large palm. he's never been this excited in his entire life, he's never leaked so much and his underwear's never been much more of a mess than it was then. joseph grabbed man's wrist and started to pull it up and down sharply, his mouth agape and thoughts somewhere between the sun and the antares, definitely not where they should've been to keep his mentality stable right after this unfortunate incident ends.

dun smirked slightly, not even wanting to believe what's happening. it wasn't a dream, it wasn't his imagination. tyler really was there, adhering into his touch, panting under his embrace. he hasn't missed the chance to slowly kneel in front of the brunette, looking up at his hooded but tensed expression, as if he was a saint haunting josh, helping him find peace. he couldn't resist just shamelessly staring at the man, tyler's glassed gaze stirring something in his brain. he just mouthed joseph's erection, carefully listening to his soft, low moans as he did so. he smiled through the gesture, as his lower body started hurting more and more with each pant.

and that was when he slid down tyler's boxers, trailing his tongue down his shaft, his eyebrow twitching as tyler moaned way louder than he used to before. he dreamed about this moment like a child about a christmas present, and it was delivered in such a pretty way, he couldn't imagine it being so satisfying, even in his sleep. josh took him in between his lips, his tongue could find a way to make tyler almost hyperventilate, buck up his waist and go insane, flushed and frustrated but satisfied. dun didn't have a gag reflex, but the sounds weren't any more innocent than if he owned one, especially with tyler's loud mouth. when josh's eyes teared up, tyler's moves and sounds became a mess, and the wet drops almost fell down, he stopped.

"i bet she didn't do that, did she?" he asked, wiping his covered in saliva mouth with the back of his hand, panting slightly with a thin glazing of sweat covering his forehead.

"stop." tyler said, almost choking on his heavy breath. the thoughts felt numb and hazy, like his brain was under water, letting him only sense what's going on in that one, special part of his body and the sweet, but pungent scent of josh's perfume as dun stood up and stared into those dirty, boiling hot eyes.

"she didn't do that, jenna wouldn't do that. i did." joshua continued, biting on tyler's earlobes, gifting him tingles all over his spine and the other way around.

joseph's head and heart thumped and clacked and creaked loudly, it all squeezed and wilted and blossomed at the same time, as his whole body was exposed only to this one, special person that couldn't resist but make him moan and pant and regret it all, while also feeling an elysian amazement. josh really was someone special, maybe even too special for it to be morally acceptable in any possible way.

then, the unpleasant scent of cigarettes filled their nostrils, and josh took a look on what was happening through the open crack at the top of the window. there were two men having a banter while on a break to smoke. none of them knew the loud, smoking guys, but they were really close to the window, just like the two friends, but on the other side of the wall. josh smiled slightly, making tyler's breath hitched and uneasy.

"let's finish this, they will start interrupting soon." joshua said, leaning his head into the direction of the clock hung on the wall.

the fumes were filling the air. the cigarettes, the summer air, the warm, mesmerizing josh's scent. it never seemed to melt, it stayed in tyler's lungs and never went away, his lungs never filtered that air. they kept it, because they knew how tyler would love to let that moment stay and never go, despite how bad it was.

and when tyler felt that warm, wheedling hand on his erection, travelling up and down and up and down, the sensation comparable to an electrocution, the strong but poetic one. the one not burning your insides, but sending a soft, warm tingle towards every single nerve in your body. it made tyler choke on his own spit, his liver knotting itself in pair with his cotton intestines, it's like wasps in his stomach, only tickling, but almost stinging.

"i-- i really want to hear you moan, josh. i... i want to make you moan, too." joseph said, almost dissolving under dun's touch. 

josh felt the arousing, heated wave of unspoken feelings, of unrealised wants and the wildest hateful regrets burning somewhere in his skull. those things that always left him waiting, craving, screaming. they left him hateful, drowning in grudge and senseless wonder of 'what if, what if i liked tyler, more than just a bandmate or a friend." they left him like that, crying and hopeless and sinful and mad.

so he sit there, leaning against the wall and seeing ruined, horny tyler sitting on his lap. it made him flinch and twitch and let out a loud sigh of amazement, because a couple hours ago he could only put that image in the folder of things he should keep himself from thinking about. and when the brunette started to grind against josh's tight hard-on, the only thing he could think about is tyler. tyler's lips, tyler's eyes, tyler's neck, tyler's skin, tyler's silhouette, tylertylertyler. and after a short while, joseph became a moaning mess, sloppily trying to get the most friction he could, looking josh in the face an feeling his heart flutter anew. it felt so bad. it felt so bad, to the point when it's good. his respiration became a mess, and his moaning louder than ever, with soft whimpers in between. that's when josh put his hand on tyler's mouth, embracing him and humidly kissing his jaw.

"quiet. they can hear you." he pointed at the window, where the men stopped talking for a while. his hand was trembling and words almost slipping into moans, between the unsteady breaths and heated atmosphere.

tyler clutched josh's arms, the skin slapping sound with every move, the soft, warm groans appearing under dun's palm. the word "not yours" almost whirled in the heated air, but josh would rather clasp his eyes closed than have to see them cracking like fire in his brain. he needed some words, he needed a sign. it would all be useless otherwise, and he doesn't know why he did that, when tyler doesn't feel the same.

it all became quicker and louder, when from tyler's lips kept escaping little ah ah ah's and josh hand started to feel numb, so he let it fall down. their breathings were heavier than a ton, and consciences dirtier than their thoughts, it's never been more breaking than when they lock their drenched with sweat fingers together and don't get to last longer, because damn. this is what they both wanted in a long time - and even tyler, in that weak split second - could agree to that. because josh was so caring and sweet and sexy, but he was only a friend.

"josh..." left tyler's throat as a messy, shaky wording in stutter. he spilled the white substance all over both of them, making a disarray out of joshua's briefs and his own stomach, and maybe a tiny bit of his face.

the sight made josh 's heartbeat stop for a while. another, stronger wave of excitement drowned his body as he finished as well, letting the heat dry off and change into exhaustion, as well as guilt and the worst future scenarios, as he felt the semen stick to his drenched underwear, and as he saw the tired expression on tyler's beautiful face.

and they both just sat there panting, tyler still on his lap and joshua still in wet briefs. it was that moment when they both slightly didn't care yet. when they just looked at each other, their hair a mess and naked bodies sweaty. tyler's lips were so swollen from excessive biting in anxiety and excitement, his muscles clenched and so preciously slender but still visible.

"i like you." josh said immediately, regretting his words milliseconds after speaking. tyler's eyes widened, and his breathing stopped.

"well... i... don't... like you, josh." he spoke, looking down. as guilt and fear gripped at his heart. and even though josh's heart fell down and crumbled at that moment, he expected that. tyler couldn't like him, tyler's already had somebody. josh shouldn't just barge in with his whims.

and despite that, he still felt like crying. even though he reenacted this situation in his brain million of times, in million different ways, he still couldn't believe it. what's with that. that wasn't fair, that should not happen. josh had to be tough, show that he was strong and didn't care at all. but he started tensing up and hovering on a verge of tears, what's with that?

then, they both heard loud knocking at the door, and the person spoke as they quickly jumped far away from each other, their skin meeting with cold, chilly air and loneliness.

"dudes, we need you out there now. we have only about half an hour till the show starts. get your asses and help." mark said, still knocking furiously before he went away. 

that made them both remember - the show will start soon. they knew it will be awkward together. the glances, the dialogues. the music. it will all be a challenge from that moment on. and they couldn't do much but accept that, at least on stage.

so they both dressed up again, josh went back to the tour bus to get a new pair of underwear, cooled down a little and started the facade. tyler still kissed and cuddled with his wife, whilst josh sat right in front of them, drilling his gaze into their skulls. but they never told anybody, as their little secret kept getting insignificant with every day they spent together. it didn't seem to matter to any of them.

but boy, was it burningly significant to both parts, forever.


End file.
